The New Kid Rewritten
by princesspopular6417
Summary: I decided to rewrite this story because I didn't like how the other one was going. The chapters in my other one were not as well thought out. The Rugrats meet my oc, Emmanuel "Manny" at the park and become friends with him. Please read and review. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

The New Kid rewritten: A Rugrats fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own "Rugrats." I don't own most of the characters in this story. I only my oc, Emmanuel "Manny" that will be making his debut appearance in this story. I also own his parents, Maria and Jose. Otherwise all rights go to Nickelodeon.

Author's Note: I decided to rewrite this story because I didn't like how the other one was going. The chapters in my other one were not as well thought out. This one will be better and I will hopefully not have writer's block as bad with and be able to update more. I'm also in college now so I don't know how often I will be able to update.

Summary: The Rugrats meet a new kid, Manny (my oc) at the park and become friends with him. Please read and review.

Chapter 1: Meeting The Babies

It was a beautiful spring Monday afternoon. Tommy and his friends, Chuckie, Phil and Lil were playing in the sandbox at the park. Tommy and Chuckie were building a sand castle and Phil and Lil were looking for worms. As they were playing, a little boy came up to them. The boy looked to be about 1 maybe 1 and a half years old. The boy had an olively colored skin tone, black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing green t-shirt with a dinosaur on it, blue shorts, blue sneakers and sunglasses. He was adorable! The boy decided he would introduce himself to the Rugrats.

Lil looked up from playing and became interested in the boy.

"Who's that?" Lil asked, pointing at the boy with her shovel. The other babies turned around and looked.

"Hi there, my name is Emmanuel. You guys can call me, Manny! What are your names?" Manny asked, introducing himself.

"Hi, Manny! I'm Tommy and these are my friends, Chuckie, Phil and Lil." Tommy told him.

Chuckie, Phil and Lil all said "hi" and waved.

"So what are you guys doing?" Manny asked.

"We're just playing here in the sandbox. Chuckie and I are building a sandcastle and Phil and Lil are looking for worms." Tommy replied.

"That sounds cool! Can I join in?" Manny asked.

"Sure!" Tommy replied

With that, Manny joined in on playing with the Rugrats gang.

They had so much fun together.

And that's how Little Manny met the Rugrats.

To be continued.

Author's Note: Hi there everybody! Sorry for such a short chapter. In this chapter, I introduced my new oc, Manny. How do you guys like him so far? The next chapter should be better! I noticed I didn't write for Dil or Kimi in this chapter. They will be in this story a little bit later.

Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Manny's Backstory

Author's Note: Ok so since Manny met the Rugrats in the last chapter, I decided for this chapter, I am going to go ahead and tell his backstory. So it's kinda of a biography of the character. Enjoy!

Emmanuel Alexander Ruben was born on December 23, 2014 to Maria and Joseph He was born in a little town called Mercer in Missouri. He was going to be born in California where is his parents live but they were on vacation at the time his mother went into Labor. Since their son was born around Christmas, they decided to name him, Emmanuel which means "God is with us." and they decided they would call him, Manny for short.

Shortly after Manny was born, like the day after Christmas, Maria and Joseph brought him home to their house in California. Both of Manny's parents are musically talented. So they loved to sing him lullabies. Hopefully, Manny would become musically talented like his parents. For now, he is just a happy toddler who just wants to have fun! Manny likes Dinosaurs and Cars!

Manny is glad that he has found friends in the Rugrats gang! But little did he know he would eventually meet Tommy's mean older cousin, Angelica.

And that is the story of Manny.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Author's Note: Sorry for this chapter being so late. I hope you all had an awesome Christmas! I have been so busy lately. I will try and upload chapters a little bit more frequently but we'll see. Thanks to all of my readers for being supportive! Happy New Year!

 **December 22nd, 2015**

 **Manny's Second Birthday**

It was a Tuesday afternoon. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil were all at Manny's house for his birthday party. Manny was turning two years old! Since he liked dinosaurs so much, he had a Reptar themed birthday party. There were balloons and decorations everywhere! Even the cake was green.

"Manny, this party is awesome!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Thanks Tommy!" Manny replied.

The gang went up to Manny's room. It was green and dinosaur themed.

In the room, there was a crib, a changing table and toys.

"I'm going to get a big boy bed soon." Manny told them.

"Are you ready to give up your crib?" Chuckie asked.

"I'll miss the bars around me but I think a big boy bed will be kinda cool. The store has all kind of cool dinosaur bed stuff." Manny replied.

Then the gang all went back downstairs to have some green birthday cake. They all had a great time and were glad they made a friend in Manny.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Author's Note: Happy St. Patrick's day everybody! I am back with a new chapter of this story. My interest has come back with this story. So I will try and update. Enjoy!

It was bedtime at Manny's house. Manny's mom had dressed him in his favorite Dinosaur footed pjs and was going to sing him a lullaby. The Lullaby was called "My Manny lies over the ocean" which is a parody of "My Bonnie Lies Over the ocean." It goes like this:

"My Manny Lies Over the ocean,

My Manny lies over the sea,

My Manny lies over the ocean,

O bring back my Manny to me.

Bring back, bring back, My Manny to me, to me,

Bring back, bring back, o bring back my Manny to me.

Last night as I lay on my pillow,

Last night as I lay on my bed,

Last night as I lay on my pillow,

I dreamt that my Manny was there, was there,

Bring back, bring back, My Manny to me, to me,

Bring Back, bring back o bring back my Manny to me.

Oh, blow the winds over the ocean,

, blow the winds over the sea,

blow the winds over the ocean and bring back my Manny to me.

Bring back, bring back, My Manny to me, to me,

Bring Back, bring back o bring back my Manny to me.

The winds have blown over the ocean,

and the winds have blown over the sea,

The winds have blown over the ocean

and brought back my Manny to me!

Bring back, bring back, My Manny to me, to me,

Bring Back, bring back o bring back my Manny to me.

And with that, Manny went off to sleep, looking forward to the next day's adventures.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Manny and his family are glad that they moved to Califorina.

Manny has made friends with the Rugrats and goes over to play with them everyday.

And They all lived happily ever after!

The End!


End file.
